


The Wallflower Social Club for Introverts and Extroverts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asexual!Feferi, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer!Calliope, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MBTI, so so angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After following his best friend to an elite prep school, Karkat Vantas is dumped faster than spoiled food. After he accidentally walks into The Wallflower Social Club, Karkat develops close friendships with co-owners of Kanaya and Eridan. Karkat, while trying to fix his friends relationships, might accidentally fall into his own, as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wallflower Social Club for Introverts and Extroverts

Karkat Vantas

 

It feels fucking cliché when I accidentally walk into an unused library, only to have it inhabited by some motherfucking elitist social club. It reminded me of this anime, fuck I forget what it’s called. Anyway, my name is Karkat Vantas and I’m a freshman at Petaldor Academy for Gifted Students. Yeah, the name is a fucking mouthful. I’m here on a scholarship, I’m not some pansy-ass rich boy. I’m just kinda smart when it comes to dead things. And by dead things I mean languages. Not bodies, like some jackass thinks I’m smart with. Anyway, I came here to be with my friend, but she obviously dumped me after getting here.

 

Anyway, back to the current moment. So, I’ve walked into a whole fucking club of socialites, with no responsibilities or anything. I hate people like them. I fucking hate them. Then I realize there’s no one here. There’s a large sign in the front that says WSCIE. WSCIE? What the fuck is that? Anyway, the room is fancy as fuck. The wallpaper is pink covered in gold squiggles. It also has what looks like red stripes every foot, with seem to have little thorns on them. Weird.

 

There are over ten lacquered tables, each with a reddish finish. There are an abundance of couches and chairs, each one uniquely different an ornate, yet they all seem to work together. The fabrics are floral in nature, and come in colors from blue to red to orange to pink.

 

“You must be here for our services,” I hear a voice as I see a well dressed woman come out from behind a deep rouge curtain in the back. She looks Indian, with deep brown skin and thick black hair. She’s wearing a deep green dress, which is form-fitting and goes down to her ankles. She looks like a junior, maybe even a senior. She really knew how to put herself together. I wonder if she designed this place.

 

“Uh… services?” I ask quietly, because at this point, I’m fucking lost. What services could she provide me?

 

“Do you know your Myers Briggs Personality Type Indicator? Or do you need to take a test?” She seems to keep going on without me, not noticing how fucking lost I am. MBTI? I’m surprised. Most high schoolers aren't really into psychology or anything.

 

“It’s ESFJ… but why does this matter…?”

 

“Okay,” The woman cuts me off, “I’ll see if I can find a good match for you. Do you prefer men, woman, or both?”

 

“Wait, hold the fuck up. Is this some sort of in-school dating service or something?”

 

“Is that not why you came?” She looks at me quizzically.  

 

“Fuck no! I just walked in here,” I stamp my foot. I’m kinda pissed off with this lady, I feel like she didn’t even listen to me, like everyone else in this fucking school.

 

“Oh, sorry about that,” The woman sits down, and motions me to sit. “Let me explain. My name is Kanaya Maryam. I’m the co-president of The Wallflower Social Club. It’s a matchmaking service based upon the Myers Briggs Personality Type Indicator, or MBTI.” So that’s what WSC part of WSCIE must stand for.

 

“Okay, Kanaya. So why haven’t I heard of this club before?” I ask, forcefully. I hate to say that I’m intrigued, but I am. I almost want to try out this shitty thing.

 

“I can see you are intrigued,” How the fuck did she guess? “So, shall we continue?”

 

“Okay, fine. Both,”

 

“Wonderful! We have many applicants who could work well with you, if you would like. I can set up meetings with a few of them,” She jots a few notes down. “By the way, your name?”

 

“It’s Karkat. Karkat Vantas.”

 

“Okay, now that business is out of the way, is that your actual hair color?” She’s probably referring to the fact I have white hair. It’s more of a really light blonde, but most people can’t tell.

 

“Yeah. I have albinism,” I say dryly.

 

“So, that is why your skin looks like porcelain. Does it dry out easily?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve never really noticed, though.”

 

“Can I touch it?” She asks me, leaning forward a bit. She’s really forceful.

 

“Uh… sure?” She grabs my hand, and I almost blush. Her skin is soft, but strong. Her hand is really warm, compared to my freezing ones. “By the way, did you design the interior of this place?”

 

“Yes, I did. Do you like it?” She blushes a bit, “I worked really hard at getting the atmosphere right. Oh, and your skin is soft! It’s perfect. You are like a doll. Anyway,” She looks away from my eyes. “You can leave…” She seems like she doesn’t want me to go yet.

 

“Uh… I might stay,” I look down at my feet.

 

“Why? If you like me, I’m an ISFJ, so we don’t really work, besides I…”

 

“No, not that,” I cut her off, “I just kinda have nowhere to go…”

 

“Oh! Sorry! That is fine. It is kinda lonely here until three anyway, because that is when everyone filters in. What year are you?”

 

“Freshman,”

 

“I’m a sophomore, so I am just a year ahead of you.”

 

“Would have pegged you for a junior, maybe even a senior,”

 

“Thank you. I think I might have you in one of my classes, you look familiar. Do you take Attic Greek Five?”

 

“Uh… yeah…”

 

“That is great. I will be very excited to see you in class. I am guessing you have your last period free?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been looking for somewhere to hang,”

 

“Why not with your friends?”

 

“My one friend ditched me once we got there,”

 

“That sucks,” It was really surprising to hear Kanaya swear, even though ‘suck’ isn’t really one. It felt so weird coming from someone so proper. It made me feel close to her in a way. “Well, we can hang out, if you’d like that. What lunch period do you have?”

 

“C lunch,”

 

“Wonderful! So do I! I am not one to usually admit this, but I do not have many close friends…”

 

“Hey, it’s fine. Neither do I really,”

 

“Maybe, if you are free, we could meet up, outside of school?” Kanaya sounded so nervous, she probably didn’t invite people over much.

 

I smiled. “You just wanna dress me up…”

 

“Is it that obvious?” She sighs, resting her head on her hand. “So, I guess thats a…”

 

“Yes, I’ll come over. Sounds like fun,”

  
I was excited I had made a friend in this motherfucking school. While I did find out Kanaya was one of the ‘socialites’, she was really shy, and had trouble making friends. She wanted to be a fashion designer, and sewed all of her outfits. She also mentioned a long-term girlfriend that she was worried wouldn’t work out. She was the only one she ever had over, and her girlfriend never wanted to dress up. I told her I would fill that void, because honestly it sounded like fun, even though I’m a guy. We laughed together a lot, it felt like we talked for years, even though it was only an hour. Three P.M came too quickly, and thats when I met the biggest douche of my life.  

He had on the dumbest fucking shades I have EVER seen in my life. I hate this whole aviator trend that’s started. He had blonde hair, slicked to his head with way too much gel. This guy could be the poster boy for Draco Malfoy. I can already see myself hating this guy.

 

“Kanaya? New fuck buddy or some shit? Vriska might be angry, but honestly I don’t care,” His tone goes flat around Vriska, like he gave up in the middle of the sentence.

 

Kanaya blushes furiously, covering her face with her hands. I feel somewhat flattered. She gracefully gets up and walks towards the guy. “Dave! He is just a friend. Why do you have to have all these hopeless ideas…” She sighs, moving back to her original seat.

 

Dave smiles the cockiest smile I’ve seen in my life. “So, ‘not fuck buddy’, what’s your name?”

 

“Karkat.” I seethe. “Karkat Vantas,”

 

“I know you. You’re the brat that got dumped by his girlfriend on the first day. For. Me.” He really popped out those last two words.

 

I’m now getting up, almost yelling at him. “First of all Tezeri was NEVER my girlfriend. Second, why the fuck would I care if she’s shacking it up with you? I’m gay!” Shit. Revealed a bit too much.

 

“Faggot,” He coughs, before I see Kanaya slap him with the force of a thousand suns.

 

“I told you, don’t use that word!” She looks angry at him, but at the same time, I feel like this must happen a bit.

 

“Whatever. It’s not weird when girls do it.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Fuck eachother.”

 

“You’re obviously a shallow fuckwad if you think that’s all relationships are,”

 

“It’s all high school relationships are. Especially here, scholarship boy?”

 

“Why are you saying that like an insult?”

 

“Because it means you're not one of us.”

 

“Terezi is a scholarship student too. I don’t see you beating on her.”

 

“She’s different. She’s hot.”

 

“It’s great that you’ve boiled down a complex person into a pretty object.”

 

“So? She’s mine. I can do what I want.”

 

“That attitude is going to get you shanked at some point.”

 

“Where? Prison?”

 

“You’ve obviously led a carefree life, unlike some people. Some of us actually had to worry about getting shanked in broad daylight.”

 

“I feel like I would be the shanker, not the shankee.”

“Great,” I turn to Kanya. “He’s full of himself and an idiot.” All I see is her trying not to laugh.

 

“What?” We ask in unison. We both turn on a dime to glare at eachother.

 

“Your perfect together! I officially ‘ship’ this. Nepeta will be so proud of me!” She smiles, whipping out her phone to text this Nepeta.

 

“Wonderful,” Dave deadpans, “She can add it to her shipping wall.”

 

“Please tell me it’s digital and not scratched into her actual wall.”

 

“You’re gonna cry when I tell you it’s the latter.”

 

“Whatever. It’s none of my fucking business.” I move to leave the library. “Kanya, I’m going.”

 

“Wait, wait,” She calls, quickly flicking the top her phone down. She runs to grab my arm “Stay. Please. Do not leave me here with him. He is going to spend the entire time complaining about Terezi.”

 

“He pisses me off. I don’t wanna stay.” I turn away from Kanaya’s pouty face. She stays like this. I give in. “Fine.”

 

“Thanks.” She beams. “More people should be here soon anyway.”

 

“So what’s Mr. High-and-Mighty over here?”

 

“In terms of MBTI? ESTP. In personality disorders? He’s got too many to count.” I think this is the first time I’ve heard Kanaya crack a joke. I start to laugh.

 

“Wait, hold up. Kanaya said something funny?” Dave interrupts, clearly bored enough annoy us again.

 

“I can be quite humorous sometimes!” She yells back at him.

 

“Now-w w-who can be humorous?” I hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this fic! It's been so much fun to write so far, I can't wait to see where it goes. I can't wait to see where the characters take me. This is my first fanfic for Homestuck, so I hope the characters are too ooc. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
